


Краденое солнце

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Это еще не успело стать привычкой, но уже не казалось странным. Неловкость первых прикосновений давно сменили уверенные ласки, а чувства захватывали сильнее. В такие минуты война казалось чем-то далеким и ничтожным. И поэтому Джейкоб ценил это время. Ведь все тревоги оставались за периферией сознания, а самым важным и нужным здесь и сейчас было удовольствие, которое они с Билли доставляли друг другу.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musemm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musemm/gifts).



Они шли молча. Не произнося ни слова, чтобы никак себя не выдать. И хоть ферма осталась далеко позади, рисковать было нельзя. Билли, вероятно, обдумывал предстоящий налет на склад, прикидывая, как лучше распорядиться полученной в разведке информацией. А Джейкоб смотрел на его широкую спину и пытался понять, что Билли, вообще, здесь делает. Будучи командиром он мог бы не ходить в разведку совсем, но упорно нес свою вахту. С самого начала Билли утверждал, что все люди в его отряде равны. И Джейкоб был вынужден признать, что Билли совершенно не умеет пользоваться властью.

Наконец, они добрались до того места, где оставили лошадей. Две пегие кобылы мирно щипали траву и лишь пару раз фыркнули, заметив своих хозяев. Отвязав поводья от деревьев, Джейкоб и Билли сели верхом и направились в сторону лагеря. День клонился к вечеру, воздух становился свежее, а перед глазами то и дело начинала кружить стайка мошкары. Джейкоб отгонял ее короткими взмахами руки, но этого хватало ненадолго.

До их лагеря оставалось совсем немного, когда Билли вдруг потянул поводья, заставляя лошадь встать на месте. Они называли это безопасной территорией, хотя было бы ошибочно вообще что-либо считать на этом острове безопасным. Однако кругом царила безлюдная тишина. И здесь так было почти всегда — редкими путниками оказывались бойцы из их небольшой армии. Но никогда прежде они здесь не останавливались. Джейкоб притормозил тоже и вопросительно посмотрел на своего спутника.

— Билли? — спросил он, но не получил ответа. Билли некоторое время смотрел в сторону обрыва, а затем направил туда свою лошадь. — Куда ты?

Билли снова промолчал, и потому Джейкобу пришлось повернуть вслед за ним. Почти у самого края обрыва Билли вновь остановился. Поравнявшись с ним, Джейкобу стало ясно, что он смотрит на залитую заходящим солнцем воду. Проследив за его взглядом, Джейкоб рассчитывал увидеть что-то, что привлекло внимание Билли, однако ничего, кроме легкой ряби, на волнах не заметил.

— Что там? — поинтересовался он.

— Море, — глухо отозвался Билли.

Джейкоб мягко улыбнулся. Теперь он все понял.

— Скучаешь? Я тоже.

Билли кивнул и вслед за этим решительно спешился. Он привязал лошадь к дереву, растущему неподалеку. Джейкобу ничего не оставалось, кроме как сделать то же самое. После они спустились по крутому обрыву, утопая ступнями в песке, и оказались на очень узкой полоске берега. Джейкоб прошелся по кромке воды, рассматривая ракушки, а Билли остановился поодаль, вдохнул морской воздух и широко улыбнулся. Джейкоб невольно засмотрелся на него. Солнце клонилось к линии горизонта, очерчивая берег по-вечернему насыщенными красками. И Билли в этом свете казался еще более мужественным.

— Как давно я на суше? — спросил он, обращаясь не то к Джейкобу, не то к самому себе.

— Поменьше моего. — Джейкоб почесал бороду и, подойдя ближе, добавил: — Я-то, вообще, капитан без корабля. Подумать только.

Он услышал короткий смешок Билли.

— Будет у тебя корабль, Джейкоб, — заверил он. — Самый лучший.

Он лукаво улыбался, чего не случалось уже довольно долго. За многочисленными заботами нетрудно растерять любое веселье. Джейкоб успел соскучиться по такому Билли.

— А что насчет тебя? Вернешься к Флинту или соберешь свою команду?

Джейкоб спросил, как бы между прочим, но на самом деле этот вопрос занимал его давно. Билли часто рассказывал, что будет после победы со всеми ними, но никогда не говорил конкретно о себе. Джейкоб понял, что затронул не ту тему, когда улыбка исчезла с губ Билли. Он помрачнел, переступил с ноги на ногу, и Джейкоб подумал, что сейчас он вернется назад на обрыв. И это было бы правильно, ведь их ждали в лагере. Но Джейкоб поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы еще побыть с Билли вдвоем вдали ото всех.

И Билли, будто бы угадав его желание, неожиданно уселся на песок. Он продолжил задумчиво смотреть вдаль, а потом деловитым тоном заговорил:

— Чтобы взять этот склад, мне хватит пятерых людей. Если повезет, то припасов хватит надолго.

А вот и привычный Билли с его планами. Джейкоб вздохнул.

— Раньше было проще, — заметил он, поддерживая беседу, — когда нас было немного.

— Да уж, достаточно украсть овцу, и вот мы сыты неделю, — согласился Билли. — А когда-то мы просто договаривались в порту с мясниками. Отменное было время.

В его голосе сквозили теплые нотки ностальгии. Он так самозабвенно занимался делами сопротивления, что было сложно поверить в его тоску по прежним временам.

— Если его и под силу кому-то вернуть, то только тебе, — сказал Джейкоб. Билли задрал голову и странно посмотрел на него. — Что?

Билли неожиданно схватил его за штанину и дернул вниз, вынуждая сесть рядом. И как только Джейкоб это сделал, Билли положил ладонь ему на затылок и потянул на себя. Всего мгновение, и их губы соприкоснулись. Но не успел этот поцелуй захлестнуть Джейкоба с головой, как Билли несильно толкнул его в грудь. Джейкоб опрокинулся на песок, который все еще хранил тепло уходящего дня. Он завороженно следил за тем, как Билли нагибается к нему, чтобы поцеловать снова. На этот раз медленно, никуда не спеша. Джейкоб пропустил пальцы сквозь его золотистые волосы, которые точно украли солнечный свет. А потом провел руками по его плечам, спине и обнял, как можно сильнее. Билли довольно улыбнулся.

— А если нагрянут люди губернатора? — вдруг опомнился Джейкоб, впрочем не спеша размыкать объятий.

Билли скептически выгнул бровь.

— И давно они забредали на эту часть острова?

Вместо ответа Джейкоб подался вперед, вновь приникая к его губам. Пальцы скользнули ниже по спине Билли и сжали ягодицы. Билли выгнулся, издал негромкий стон и в ответ настойчиво провел Джейкобу ладонью по самой промежности. Джейкоб охнул и приподнял бедра, желая продолжения. Однако руку Билли все же убрал и теперь прижался к нему всем телом.

Они сбивчиво дышали и терлись друг о друга, распаляясь все сильнее. Ими полностью овладело возбуждение. И желая как можно скорее дать ему выход, Билли принялся торопливо расстегивать пуговицы на штанах Джейкоба. Пальцы его не слушались, и тогда Джейкоб накрыл их своими и выдохнул Билли в рот:

— Я сам.

Билли уступил. Они спешно справились каждый со своими штанами, и, когда преград больше не оставалось, Билли снова пошел в наступление. Джейкоб едва не задохнулся, почувствовав у себя между ног его грубую мозолистую ладонь, и тут же поспешил сделать тоже самое для него. Билли рвано выдохнул и начал двигать рукой. Это еще не успело стать привычкой, но уже не казалось странным. Неловкость первых прикосновений давно сменили уверенные ласки, а чувства захватывали сильнее. В такие минуты война казалось чем-то далеким и ничтожным. И поэтому Джейкоб ценил это время. Ведь все тревоги оставались за периферией сознания, а самым важным и нужным здесь и сейчас было удовольствие, которое они с Билли доставляли друг другу.

По телу Джейкоба прошла легкая дрожь, и его окатило наслаждением словно волной. Билли вздрогнул следом и уткнулся Джейкобу в плечо, тяжело дыша. Джейкоб не удержался и поцеловал его в макушку. Эти мгновения тихой близости он тоже любил, хоть они и были очень коротки.

Придя в себя, Билли сел на месте и принялся вытирать липкую ладонь песком, после чего он стал быстро застегивать пуговицы. А Джейкоб продолжал лежать и наблюдал за его действиями. Внезапно его осенила догадка.

— Ты сам пока не знаешь, верно? — выпалил Джейкоб.

— О чем ты? — не понял Билли.

Джейкоб приподнялся, усаживаясь рядом с ним, и тоже набрал песок в ладонь, чтобы ее очистить.

— О Флинте, о корабле. — Джейкоб неопределенно хмыкнул. — О тебе.

Билли нахмурился, сложил руки на своих коленях и устремил взгляд на воду. Солнце уже тонуло за горизонтом, но его свет все еще оставался в волосах Билли. Джейкоб понял, что оказался прав: Билли не знал. Он боролся не для себя, а для других, и своего места после победы он не представлял.

Джейкоб еще раз перетер в ладони песок. Убедившись, что семени на ней больше не осталось, он стал застегивать пуговицы. Делал он это медленно, собираясь с мыслями. Наконец, закончив, он облизал пересохшие губы и произнес:

— Что бы ни случилось, на моем корабле всегда будет место для тебя. — Джейкоб решил, что это прозвучало слишком напыщенно и самоуверенно, а потому поспешил шутливо добавить: — Вот только поскорее бы им обзавестись.

Билли усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Пойдем, капитан Гарретт, — сказал он, вставая на ноги. — Пока у нас вместо кораблей только лошади, и они уже заждались.

Он похлопал Джейкоба по плечу, тому самому, в которое еще недавно исступленно дышал, и направился к обрыву. Джейкоб поднялся и пошел следом. Взбираться наверх оказалось значительно труднее, чем спускаться. Но они уверенно цеплялись за торчащие корни и выступающие камни. Оказавшись на твердой земле, Билли снова обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на море. Но Джейкоб не хотел давать ему и шанса для тоски.

— Ну, хватит, — сказал он с улыбкой и, перехватив Билли поперек плеч, потащил к лошадям.

Билли рассмеялся, без труда выпутавшись из его хватки, и взъерошил Джейкобу волосы. На душе стало легче. Они отвязали лошадей и, сев верхом, наконец, отправились в лагерь. Опускающаяся темнота окрашивала все вокруг в мрачные тона, но Джейкоба это нисколько не тяготило. Перед ним все еще светило его краденое солнце, запутавшееся в волосах Билли.


End file.
